leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AZ/Manga
Pokémon Adventures AZ debuts in the . He is first seen in the underground section of the Team Flare Secret HQ, where Emma wanders into after breaking into the place with her friend, . AZ notices Emma's presence and reveals himself to be locked inside of a jail cell. When , , and break into the Team Flare Secret HQ, they pass by AZ's jail cell. Although initially intimidated by AZ's large appearance, Emma appears to reveal that AZ is a kind man and that she has befriended him. AZ tells the children about his backstory and warns them that they must hurry to stop Lysandre from activating the ultimate weapon. After freeing AZ, the group heads to the ultimate weapon's control room, where they find out that X was defeated by Lysandre, but the battle caused the Legendary Pokémon to be revived. Although Xerneas is no longer being used to power the ultimate weapon, Lysandre activates the machine anyway. Trevor and his friends desperately attempt to remove the ultimate weapon's key from its keyhole, but are unable to prevent the weapon from firing. Despite this, the efforts of the heroes attempt to stop the ultimate weapon from being fired managed to weaken it enough so that no lives were taken in the ensuing chaos. The struggle knocks Trevor and his friends unconscious, so AZ has Xerneas take them back to the surface while he is tied up by Xerosic's . AZ later manages to free himself from Malamar's grasp and make his escape. Just as he leaves, AZ cryptically warned Lysandre that Team Flare's actions have put them under the surveillance of , the Watcher of Kalos. After Team Flare is defeated, and his friends return to Lumiose City, but start feeling dejected after getting no praise from the public despite their hard work to save the region. They are soon approached by AZ, who asks how they plan on living in Kalos despite what had happened. AZ reveals to the group that he was the one who made the ultimate weapon and shows them that he retrieved the key from the Team Flare Secret HQ during the final battle. AZ suggests that maybe Team Flare's ambitions weren't wrong and leaves to go reactivate the ultimate weapon. X and his friends attempt to stop AZ, but AZ retaliates by attacking them and the public with his . attempts to reason with AZ, but is distracted long enough for Golurk to ready its cannon to fire at her. X has Marisso attack Golurk in order to save Y, but AZ jumps in front of Marisso and is hit instead. AZ survives the attack, but the ultimate weapon's key is destroyed in the process. Y realizes the whole ordeal was an act to teach the kids that what they were feeling was the same feeling that lead to Lysandre's ambitions in the first place. With the key destroyed, AZ thanks the Vaniville children for putting his mind at ease, but is shocked to find flower petals falling from the sky. AZ looks up and finds his Floette, having returned to him after 3,000 years. Afterward, AZ and Floette said their goodbyes to X and his friends. Pokémon }} was a Pokémon he befriended 3,000 years ago. One day, Floette perished after being forced to participate in a war. Out of grief, AZ built the ultimate weapon to revive his fallen friend, but Floette left him after learning that he sacrificed the lives of many Pokémon to power the machine. At the end of the }}, she returned to AZ. None of Floette's moves are known.}} }} is AZ's second known Pokémon. It was used to attack }} and his friends in order to prevent them from stopping AZ's false attempt at reactivating the ultimate weapon. When }} attempted to reason with AZ, Golurk turned into a cannon in order to attack her. X had |Marisso}} attack Golurk in order to defend Y, but the attack was intercepted by AZ, destroying the ultimate weapon's key in the process. Afterward, AZ recalled Golurk back into its Poké Ball. None of Golurk's moves are known.}}